


The Interview

by MissAmphipolis



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmphipolis/pseuds/MissAmphipolis
Summary: "Ben?" Henry prompted, but was met with further silence. "So are you channeling your inner Batman now or what?" He joked as he sat himself down on the sofa across from where his co-star was currently sitting.
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic, comments welcome but please be gentle. ;_;  
> Couldn't have done this without my amazing Beta Serephent (https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent) who absolutely went above and beyond helping me put this together.

Henry entered his hotel room after a long day and with a deep sigh, ran his hands through his hair before making his way to the substantially sized bathroom in his, he had to admit, pretty posh suite. He turned on the shower, the water warming while he undressed, leaving his clothes strewn on the floor. He stepped into the shower, the hot water washing over him and instantly relieving the tension from the day. 

Another long day of interviews promoting the movie, combined with stunts and activities, was starting to take its toll on him. It was all good fun, but after a while, answering the same questions and the mental strain on having to be 'on' all the time became a bit dull and monotonous. To cope, Henry had fallen into the habit of making his own entertainment by openly flirting—while pretending to pretend—with Ben, making innuendo and suggestive jokes about their relationship. Ben often played along, but tended to play it cooler than he did. 

_Ben._

Now there was a thought. 

His cock stirred as his train of thought diverted to his handsome co-star. The temptation to rub one out in the shower was strong and his hand betrayed him as it automatically slid down his well-muscled physique towards its goal, but Henry resisted, he would be seeing Ben soon and so wouldn't have to hold out for too much longer. 

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a warm towel around his waist, Henry padded into the bedroom. After grabbing a clean t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms from his wardrobe, he pulled them on, looking forward to a chilled night in. 

Spritzing himself with aftershave and running a hand through his damp curls, he grabbed the room key from the bedside table, exited his room and made his way down the hall to the next and, in fact, only other suite on the floor and swiped the key card opening the door.

"Hey, that was a long day huh?" he called out as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him and stepping further into the suite. "I thought we could just have a chilled night, play some games, stuff our faces?" 

Concerned when he received no reply and no one appeared, he turned into the living room and found Ben sitting in one of the luxurious arm chairs, one leg thrown over the other and apparently deep in thought.

"Ben?" Henry prompted, but was met with further silence. "So are you channeling your inner Batman now or what?" He joked as he sat himself down on the sofa across from where his co-star was currently sitting.

"Ben -" he began. 

"I thought we agreed to calm down with the bromance shit in the interviews for a while," Ben replied suddenly sitting up straighter in his chair, a stern expression on his face. 

"Oh, come on, Ben, it's just a bit of fun," Henry replied with a shrug, but slightly taken aback, was Ben actually mad with him? Surely not. 

"So, when Jimmy said 'That would be the greatest porno ever' your idea of taking it easy was to reply 'Maybe it already is'?!"

Henry sat silent for the moment, certain his bewilderment was evident on his face. Ben wasn't being serious? "You have to admit we did have fun." Henry shrugged flippantly in reply. 

Ben's eyes narrowed in response. "The internet is going wild! The public are speculating that this isn't some joke after all. We have to be careful Henry, you've got to take it easy." 

Henry, while somewhat irritated, could understand Ben's concerns and sighed gently as he tried to reassure him. "I think you're overthinking this, who's going to take the fangirls on Twitter seriously? No one's going to believe there's really anything going on between us!" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Look, come on, what do you think about staying in for the night we co-" 

"No!" Henry was taken aback back at Ben's sharp reply. 

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough, so we will be having a night in, _but_ it will be so I can coach you on how to give an _appropriate_ interview." 

The younger man remained stunned for a moment. "You're not serious!" he exclaimed exasperated, palms outstretched in disbelief, while Ben, whose expression remained unchanged sat up straight in the chair and raised an eyebrow at his co-star, with a look that said 'try me', and before Henry could argue further, Ben switched straight into journalist mode. 

"Welcome Mr Cavill, it's a pleasure to have you here tonight, promoting your new film, have you seen it yet or will you be waiting for the premiere? I know I can't wait to see it."

Henry remained silent for a moment, genuinely perplexed at the situation he found himself in. So, Ben really had been serious when he mentioned the interview thing before? In all honesty, Henry felt it was a bit rich that Ben was calling _him_ out on his 'inappropriate flirting' considering he played his part too when it suited. 

Oh well, he thought to himself, sighing with a mixture of resignation and irritation, best humour Ben for now and get this over and done with so they could at least enjoy the rest of the evening. 

"It's a pleasure to be here," Henry replied in the most uninterested tone he could muster. "I haven't seen it yet, I'm waiting to see it at the Premiere with everyone else."

"Sounds like it'll be worth the wait," Ben chimed in. "How was filming? What does it feel like to be Superman? How did you film those amazing fight scenes? How did it feel to be part of a bigger cast this time?" Ben continued to bombard him with more run of the mill questions about filming, special effects, their co-stars, and just when Henry thought he was finally losing the will to live, the topic of the 'interview' shifted. "So there's been a lot of publicity surrounding you and your co-star Ben Affleck and your 'bromance' are you two really that close?" 

Henry shifted in his seat and raised an eyebrow, so this was the real test was it? The longer this 'interview' went on, Henry found it harder and harder to not be distracted by his handsome and well defined lover. 

"Yes, we hit it off immediately. It's great when you get along so well with someone you have to work that closely with." 

Ben's expression didn't waver as he pressed on. "There's a lot of speculation that more than just filming goes on between yourself and Ben behind the scenes, largely fueled by your comments on your relationship... how does Ben feel about you adding fuel to the fire?"

 _My comments_? Henry thought with more than a hint of annoyance as he answered. 

"Ben is just fine, he plays along when he feels like it." 

"I don't know, a little bird told me he seemed a little upset."

"I haven't heard anything about that, but I hope it's not true." As annoyed as Henry was, he didn't want to think that he may have genuinely upset Ben. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, and if he had to suffer through this ridiculous exercise to make everything ok again, so be it. 

"How will you patch things up with him if it is?" 

"I'll apologise, buy him a beer, smooth it over..." Henry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, if Ben wanted an apology this was a really long winded, not to mention completely unnecessary, way of getting one. 

"I'm not sure that's good enough," Ben cut in, his voice deep, eyes locking with Henry's, a hint of a smirk ghosting at his lips. "How will you make it up to him?" Ben pressed, waiting for the younger man's response. 

Oh. _Oh_.

Henry had been so automated in his answers that it took longer than it should have for his brain to catch up to the turn their 'interview' seemed to be taking. Confusion quickly gave way to realisation and he took a moment to consider his response, if Ben thought his interview antics were inappropriate, he hadn't seen anything yet.

"I'll apologise and if that doesn't work, I'll get down on my knees and _beg_ for his forgiveness," Henry began with an air of mischievousness. "And to make sure he knows how sorry I am, I''ll swallow his thick, hard cock." 

Ben exhaled deeply. "Is that so?" he questioned roughly.

Henry continued without missing a beat, his tongue flicking suggestively along his bottom lip. "Let him fuck my face..." he finished, his voice a light rasp as he spoke, eyes locked with Ben's. Sparks of pleasure shot down his spine and straight to his stirring cock at the thought of his nose buried deep in Ben's tight curls, mouth stretched around his cock, inhaling his scent. 

"So, it appears there may be some truth to the rumours after all," Ben rasped as images of Henry on his knees, his hand wound tightly in the younger man's hair while the other man gagged on his cock caused him to lose his train of thought for a second. Inhaling deeply, he paused for a moment to regain his composure. Two could play at that game. 

"Do you ever think of Ben when you're not together?" 

Caught a little off-guard Henry wasn't quick enough to dodge the question "I- yes." 

_Good_. Leaning forward in his chair a little, Ben pressed on, concentration firmly on his lover. 

"And have you ever touched yourself while thinking of him?" Henry flushed and the colour rose to his cheeks, his breath catching in his throat while Ben continued, not giving him the opportunity to avoid the question. 

"Well?" 

"Yes," Henry replied shortly, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, his breath quickening. 

"And did you think about him before you came here tonight?" 

How Ben seemingly managed to keep his composure, with only the slightest hint that he was in any way affected by what was happening, just served to frustrate Henry more. "No." 

"Why not?" Ben fired back. 

"I'm beginning to think Batman isn't really an act for you," Henry snarked, but there was no real bite to his words. 

Ben smirked, evidently pleased with himself. Henry was obviously becoming more flustered, even though Ben could tell he was trying to maintain his composure, as best he could. The fact was that Ben was finding it harder and harder to stay on track, the knowledge that Henry had pleasured himself while thinking about him sent the blood rushing to his cock, but he had a few more questions he had prepared that he needed to hold out for. "I'm going to need an answer from you Mr Cavill," he prompted. 

_Bastard._ The younger man looked away as he answered, "...because I was coming straight here to see you, him... it wasn't..." Henry took a deep breath as he continued, "...necessary..."

For a moment the room fell silent, save for the sounds of the actor's erratic breathing as both men observed each other.

"Can you tell me what is happening when you have these... thoughts?” 

"Ben..." the younger man pleaded as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his cock straining uncomfortably in his pants. This evening had _not_ gone the way he had planned, but as it went on, he couldn't say that this was necessarily a bad thing. As it were, things were looking up, but he didn't know how long Ben was going to torment him for.

"Why don't you make yourself more comfortable Mr Cavill?" The older man commented with a nod of encouragement, eyes breaking contact with the other man's momentarily to linger suggestively on the other's crotch, before locking eyes with him again.

Without breaking eye contact, Henry gently canted his hips, dragging the top of his pants down and letting his aching erection spring free with a soft moan of relief. He immediately wrapped his hand around his throbbing member, giving it a few quick tugs in an attempt to placate himself. 

"Shall we continue?" Ben's asked, breath catching in his throat as he watched his lover's cock spring free from its cotton prison, his own cock desperate for some attention. 

Henry exhaled deeply, setting a steady pace he slowly began getting himself off."I-you had me bent over the dressing table in your trailer..." his breath stuttered as his pace began to quicken. "I was face down on the desk and you were fucking into me. _Hard_. Then you twisted a hand in my hair and pulled my head up so I could watch myself getting fucked by you in the mirror." His cock jerked at the memory of his fantasy, and he looked across to see Ben had undone the top buttons of his shirt as he shifted in his seat, his breathing heavy now as he watched Henry's ministrations, and was just about to speak when Henry continued, "You looked so good like that, so in control."

"Jesus..." Ben whispered roughly, palming his own cock through his pants to try and take the edge off.

"And are there any other...fantasies that maybe he should know about?" Ben pressed, his voice rough.

"Ben, _please_..." Henry begged, his breath escaping in soft pants as he continued to play with himself, eyes closed, hips bucking into the air, precum dribbling from his cock at the sound of Ben's rough voice.

"Mr Cavill, we're almost done, I just need an answer from you."

"Fuck- ok, Batman." 

The older man's brow furrowed slightly as he considered his partner's words. Batman? Did that me- "I want you to fuck me as Batman, wearing the Batsuit." Ben's eyebrow arched, his suspicions confirmed, and while he hadn't been expecting that initially, he supposed it shouldn't be that much of a surprise and it could definitely be arranged.

"Look at me," he commanded, mimicking Batman's gravelly tone. Henry's eyes snapped open immediately to see Ben removing something small from his shirt pocket, and throwing it towards him. Despite himself the younger man managed to catch the item and opened his palm to reveal a small tube of lube, watching as Ben tilted his head, gesturing at the lube before continuing in Batman's rough tone, "So when the Bat is fucking you are you dressed as Superman?"

Henry let out a low groan at the image that imprinted itself into his mind, slipping his pants off completely and kicking them to the floor, while flipping the cap of the lube open and coating his fingers."Yes, no, whatever you want."

"Fuck," Ben growled, finally admitting defeat and popping the fly on his jeans and tugging his boxers down, hissing as the cool air met his straining erection. 

"Is there anything else?" Ben asked, struggling to catch his breath as he followed suit and began to fist his own cock, curious at what further information his lover might divulge.

"I'm sorry, that's exclusive information," Henry bit back, a smirk gracing his lips as he began to tease his hole with lube coated fingers.

"I thought we were exclusive," Ben growled, nostrils flaring as a wave of possessiveness crashed over him.

Henry grinned as he slipped a slick finger in his hole. "We are. I'm not going to divulge all my secrets to you in one go." Henry bucked hard into his hand with a loud moan. "So are we done now? I've put up with your little game for long enough, get over here.”

"Yes, you've been very generous with your time, Mr Cavill, I have all I need." Not wasting another second, Ben strode over to where Henry was now panting heavily as he stroked himself, his cock slick from the mixture of precum and lube.

Ben took in the beautiful sight in front of him, his lover's flushed cheeks, the soft pants and moans that escaped him as he looked back at Ben with lust darkened eyes while he jacked himself off. Before he knew it, a firm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was positioned above the younger man, hands braced against the back of the couch for support, while Henry pulled him down into a fierce and desperate kiss. Ben pressed his thigh flush between Henry's legs in response. "You're so fucking hot like this, you've been driving mad ever since you walked in here," Ben panted, dipping his head to lick a stripe up his lover's throat. 

Henry felt his face flush in response to his partner's word's. "Ben... fuck..." he gasped, brain turning to jelly as he rutted against the other's strong thigh.

Summoning the small amount of self-control he had left, Ben leaned down to nip at his lover's jaw. "I'd love to, but I believe you have some making up to do," he answered, voice sultry as he returned to his previous stance in front of the sofa, waiting for his lover to make the next move.

The younger man groaned in frustration as his lover pulled away, his cock jerking at the reminder of what he promised Ben earlier that evening. Somewhat gingerly, Henry slid off the couch onto his knees in front of the older man, he sure as shit wasn't going to apologise after Ben's little stunt, but he couldn't resist nuzzling his nose into the wiry curls surrounding Ben's cock. 

Ben's breath hitched in his throat and he balled his hands into fists to stop the overwhelming urge to sink his hands into his lover's dark curls, shuddering as he felt the younger man lick all way from the underside of the base of his cock to the tip. "Shit!" the older man choked as Henry swallowed him whole without warning. Battle lost, Ben wound his hands tight in the dark curls of his lover's hair, holding him still as he caught his breath. "Christ, Henry!" 

It took a moment before the man felt like he could safely look down at the younger man without blowing his load. Releasing his hands from the other's hair so he could pull back for air, he gently caressed his partner's face, before dragging his thumb roughly along other's full lips.

"You sure you wanna do this?" 

Henry simply looked up at his lover with a coy smile, inhaling deeply as he moved to take Ben's cock down his throat once more, hands sliding up the backs of the older man's strong, muscular thighs to rest on firm cheeks.

Ben couldn't stop the growl that ripped from his throat at the sensation of being swallowed whole into that wet heat once again, hands returning to rest in Henry's hair, he softly stroked through the brunette's glossy curls, before tightening his grip and beginning to thrust into the other's hot mouth.

Henry groaned in pleasure at the feeling of fingers tightening in his hair, groaning deeply at his lover's cock weighing hot and heavy on his tongue. As Ben continued to fuck his mouth, Henry became overwhelmed by the older man's intoxicating scent, and after the evening's foreplay, he didn't know much longer he could hold out.

The air was filled with soft grunts and moans as Ben continued to thrust in and out of his lovers mouth, thanks to the evening's build up, it took everything he had to stop himself cumming there and then when Henry had taken him in his mouth the first time and now... "Sorry, babe, I'm not gonna last tonight," he gritted, thrusting fast and hard into Henry's hot mouth as he felt himself slipping. The younger man responded with a firm squeeze of encouragement to the man's toned cheeks. 

Another moan escaped his full throat, sending vibrations through his partner's cock, setting all his nerves alight, as his own cock, leaked and throbbed almost painfully, desperate for attention of its own.

Ben's hips began to snap and jerk erratically as he watched his cock disappear between the younger man's beautiful, swollen lips. Grunting loudly, he tightened his grip in the other man's hair, intense pleasure coiling in his gut as he suddenly grabbed his partner's head and held it fast. Feeling Henry's nose pressing into his crotch, he finally released his load down his lover's throat.

Panting heavily, Ben released his grip on the other's hair and reached down, to lift his partner from his knees. "You ok?" he rasped, watching as Henry gently massaged his jaw, while nodding his reply, before pulling his partner drawing him into a fierce kiss, moaning into the other's mouth as he tasted himself on his lover's tongue. 

Within seconds the kiss intensified to the point of desperation, the older man pressing a muscled thigh between the younger man's equally strong legs, allowing his lover to rut against him for a few moments, the younger male losing control, his thrusts hot and desperate against him. 

Not wanting his lover to find his release this way, Ben removed his leg and carefully walked his partner the few steps backwards to the couch, until the other's legs hit the furniture so he could safely plop down on it. Ben immediately dropped between his lover's legs and lifted his partner's hips forward so his ass was resting on the edge of the cushions. 

"Hey, I got you, ok?" he reassured as he retrieved the lube from earlier, flipping the lid and coating his fingers with the slick substance. His left hand took hold of the other man's shaft, guiding the throbbing erection into his mouth, and sucking down, as his slick finger teased at his lover's hole. Ben had to admit to feeling slightly guilty at the state his partner was in and was intent on putting him out of his misery as quickly as possible, certain it wouldn't take much to push the other over the edge.

Henry arched up into Ben's wet heat, as his fingers clawed at the soft couch cushions beneath him. He was already so close, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to reach his climax and all he could do was hold on for the ride as he felt a slick finger probe at his hole. It slipped in easily, still slightly stretched from Henry's own ministrations earlier that evening, and he let out a low moan as the digit started to thrust into him as he desperately tried to push back onto his partner's finger. "Ben.... _please_..." 

Sensing that his partner was close, Ben doubled down on his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his lips around Henry's cock, while seeking out the spot within the other man that would make him lose control.

Letting his hand slip from the younger man's shaft, he now placed it on his lover's thigh, soothing him as he found what he was searching for. Inhaling deeply, Ben swallowed his partner down to the root as he simultaneously crooked his finger, massaging his partner's prostate. Almost instantly Henry's hips jerked erratically, steel thighs clenched tight around him, leaving him no choice but to drink down Henry's orgasm. 

*

Bruce would be lying if that wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. 

After a few long moments, Bruce could finally start to think about moving, and pushed himself up. Only to be met by Clark reaching down to pull his exhausted lover back up onto the couch with him, where they curled up against each other, catching their breath. 

"Hey, Bruce?" Clark finally broke the silence, his voice returning to his native Mid-Western drawl, still catching his breath in soft pants as Ben turned to look up at him. "Anyone ever tell you you're a massive arsehole sometimes?" he asked, but there was no malice in Clark's words, in fact, he looked quite satisfied. 

"All the time," he replied with a small laugh. "I didn't mean for it to go that far, but I guess it worked out in the end." 

Clark leaned over and captured his lover's lips in a soft, sensual kiss. "I think we should get cleaned up... you coming?" he asked, carefully rising from the sofa and offering his hand to the other man. 

"Sure, I'll just call room service and order dinner and snacks." He took Clark's hand and lifted himself from the couch. "We can have that relaxed night in, play some games and stuff our faces?" he offered, recalling Clark's suggestion when he first arrived. 

“I'm going to start the shower, don't be long," he said with a wink, and pecking Bruce on the cheek, left for the bathroom.

As Bruce made his way to the phone to call room service, he heard Clark call out to him, mimicking the actor’s English accent again.  
"Hey, B?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you make sure they bring a kettle up this time? I need a proper cup of tea." 

Bruce would never get tired of that accent, he thought, even as he growled back, "We have a coffee machine!" 

The sounds of running water could be heard coming from the other room. "Not the same and you know it! Now hurry up!" 

He could hear the laughter in Clark's voice. "You’ve been spending too much time with Alfred," Bruce muttered, his words failing to touch the warm smile plastered across his face, as he picked up the phone.

_Later that night_

The two men lay together on the plush king size bed, Bruce currently in charge of the Playstation controller, while Clark reached for another slice of pizza.

"B?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think it's cool they're making a movie about us?" 

Bruce frowned at Clark, who reminded him entirely too much of a puppy wagging its tail, disdainfully. "You're not seriously telling me you're thinking of actually going to watch that garbage?"

"Of course! I'm excited to see how they portray us. We should go, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Isn't it crazy how the actor that plays Superman looks just like me? If it wasn't for the accent, we could almost be twins." Clark cheerfully nudged a grumpy Bruce while he shoved the rest of the pizza slice in his mouth.

"Of course he does. Your face is plastered all over social media." 

"Your actor kinda looks like you too, he's pretty brooding and handso-'

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously and Clark flustered for a second, panicking. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as a compliment!” Clark insisted, trying to placate his boyfriend who was still glaring menacingly at him. 

“Look, I’ll do whatever you want if we can go and see the movie when it comes out.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything,” Clark confirmed. 

Bruce abandoned the games controller, swiftly closing the distance between them on the bed, so that he was hovering over Clark, smiling daringly, before dipping down to kiss him.

“I’ll think about it.” 


End file.
